


[CRX]Wasted! 1.0.5

by MasterSeal



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSeal/pseuds/MasterSeal
Summary: 一周废料集里唯一一辆五菱宏光。内含ABO&产乳要素。感到不适请务必绕道而行。
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 6





	[CRX]Wasted! 1.0.5

“你会……保密？”

“当然，Mr.Jackson，不必每次都要向我确认。我看不出暴露这件事会给我带来什么好处。”

胶布撕开的声音，后颈的痛被盖上一阵凉。内含少量麻醉药、止血剂、以及既掩味又能冷掉一切性冲动的大剂量薄荷萜的，“临时标记后护理”——Simon不知道对方是从哪里搞来这种Omega透皮贴剂的，太好的体会让他担忧未来能否重新适应那些简单粗暴的药品。皮肤色贴面的边角和后颈融合得很好，几乎很难看出，Colin为他理了领口，随后却解开了他的衣襟。

“严重起来了呢，大概是持续受到信息素刺激的缘故。”

“…嗯。”

Simon早就闭上眼睛，现在只能听见从身前传来的一声叹息。把你继续放在Alpha堆里绝对不是什么好主意，Mr.Jackson，追随愚蠢盲目的平等只会让事态恶化，但社会风气永远弄不明白这一点。随后是漫长的一小段静默，年长者在碰到他之前总会让金属质地的五指拢在左掌心里暖一会，但相触的瞬间还是让Simon打了个寒颤；平静的体温比不上分泌旺盛的腺体的温度。

Colin停留的时间非常短暂，汁水没能沾染指尖。他低头的时候有一股茶的味道，Simon已经习惯了捕捉那种瞬间来及时屛住呼吸。

“如果能申请到单独的工位——”涨红的乳尖泛起一股酥麻，让他在分析Colin的话的同时还要努力忽视指腹摩擦的强烈异样、或者说他不愿承认的快感，尽管那动作很轻。“也许这种状况会稍有改善。在密闭环境中长期接触多位异性信息素会对内分泌造成相当严重的负担，而你称不上规律的作息对此也有一定影响。还记得我们当初只是临时标记的关系吗？那并不包含这样的工作契约在内。”

“向整个部门昭告我的第二性别，好主意。”Simon的声音很轻，他努力维持着将衣服撩开的姿势，尽管Colin已经再三声明过在他面前无需对无法选择的先天因素感到额外的精神负担，他也并不是第一次拜托自己的临时“伴侣”做这种事，——但谁会在这种方向上努力？与帮自己解决泌乳问题的人堂堂正正的对视，他一辈子都做不到，而他希望这种异常生理现象不会持续到性腺本身开始老化失能为止，那还要好多好多年。“只会比现在更糟，你知道我有事要做，他们又不全是……你这种人。”

“是呢，我在为你的……包括监视我的连线在内的工作做出保障。他们能顺着你的信息素的味道追到我吗？”

“我还没资格成为你潜逃的负担。”Simon咬着牙道。

“真可惜呐，我就能做到。以前的技术确实可以做到这种事。——就像之前那样做吧。”

而Simon只有点头的份。

整个热源被包覆起来挤压只会让热度在一瞬间波及全身，身体用热烈的颤抖迎接又痛又甜的溢出感，无论做过多少次都无法适应，毕竟对于一个未曾经历过授粉和妊娠的Omega而言，乳汁只是单纯的性的意味罢了。微微红肿的皮肤敏感度也达到巅峰，使他清晰地感知到接触他的任何事物；稍微柔软一些地蹭着他的是用来擦拭的纸巾，其次则是Colin的指腹，他最不能忍受的则是被机械义手触碰，无法忽略的温差每每都能让他情难自禁地哼出声来。

幸好Colin十分体贴他的这种感受，而从不在非必要的时候使用右手。

他听到液体滴落在容器里的声音，有着非常浓郁的它原本应是的味道。挤压的方式在乳汁流尽后并不会留下特别强烈的空虚感，反复摩擦过的乳房还有些肿胀，每一片被手指接触过的地方都在发麻发热，在一段时间后才会趋于平静。绵长的快感一直在隐隐地做出性事的暗示，但Simon的呼吸却逐渐平缓，从颈后腺体的伤口入体的信息素已经随着血液遍及全身，与鼻息间充斥着的气味相互呼应，反而让他难得地安心下来，让一切更像是性的余韵。

他还没有寻求标记的意愿，但却无法拒绝恰到好处的生理上的滋润。快感切身的时候没有人能控制住自己不陷进去，一直尝试挣扎又只会在欲海中浮沉，于是他直接低低地呻吟出声，呼出颤抖的热气来排解。他们之间没有任何肉体关系，但偶然落在面上的、Alpha的呼吸已经变得粗重，气味也变浓了，像壶盖上冷凝了香味的茶水珠。

“好了。”

结束的钟来得太晚，让他等得浑身都有点发汗。每到这时Alpha就会变得言简意赅，Simon相信他内里其实并不如脸上那样风平浪静，从而得到一点莫名的安慰。Colin最后还会再为他擦拭一次，他不喜欢乳尖被捻干最后一点汁水的感觉，那会让它们再挺立一阵子。他讨厌被诡异的酥麻感不时打断工作。

容器被交到他的手上，Simon毫不犹豫地将它丢掉。没人会过多联想已经在垃圾袋里的东西。你的味道有点溢出来了，Mr.Jackson，我建议你去通风处待十分钟再回去，他在听到这种话的同时接到了一支烟；我不爱这种口味，他把烟直接塞进衣兜，你回去吧，Colin，我不会耽搁你更久。我已经在拜托你私下做这种事。

“我以为这是Alpha的义务呢。”Colin口吻轻松，“权利和责任总是对等的，即使是与生俱来的也一样。”

“是吗？你会对撞见的每一个发情的Omega都做这种事？”

“不……事实上，不去碰见这一类Omega也被归属为责任之一了。”

Simon觉察到一丝不该存在于此刻的严肃意味，我们没有确认任何关系，你没有必要——这句话几乎都滚到舌尖，但逐渐从口腔粘膜涌出的淡淡茶香堵住了他的喉咙。而Colin走开得相当事不关己，门被合拢的声音和他的道别一样轻而快，一如普通同事之间结束的任何一场工作交谈。他只能一个人继续坐在杂物间里，一边沉默地诅咒着性别，一边感受自身体深处涌出的虚伪的饱足感。它总是自然而然地发生。被临时标记后短时间内会对其他的信息素有排斥感——即使是极微量的接触，他要确保自己不会在同事面前吐出来再离开。他说服自己这种荒谬的插曲不会影响任何事，但身体病态的变化令他提前感受到对生育的恐惧，他不想成为“他们”的一份子，但却更早地走到了不得不依赖某个他以为一生都不会有更多交集的Alpha这一步。

这实在是太搞笑了。

胸口又有点潮湿的迹象，Simon紧咬嘴唇，等待这一次的返潮结束。激素水平的波动令他寻求一丝宽慰，于是他选择了自己的双膝。


End file.
